Good Girls Don't Swallow
by Digital Tempest
Summary: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ficlet. A vignette written about Candy Suxx.


**Title:** Good Girls Don't Swallow

**Rating: R for sexual content and language. **

**Author:** Tempest

**Email:** mortal_belleza@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters recognizable from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, so I guess it goes without saying that I don't own the game(s). Rockstar et al owns the rights to the Grand Theft Auto franchise, but they never said I couldn't be jealous. I make no money off this. I'm doing it strictly as a form of entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. In other words, please don't sue me! I'm just a college student. You'll only get old exams and textbooks out of me.

**Author's Notes:** Just a plot bunny that was aching to get out about Candy Suxx (nee Candice Shrand) and her orgins. May turn into a chapter story later if I ever get the time to construct a complete plot for it.  This is not meant to debase her character, only to add a little depth to her character.

*

            If you let the religion fanatics and anti-porn activist tell their story, Candy Suxx was nothing more than an overpriced whore making her money by sucking it up and swallowing it down. She'd been born into this world with her loose morals and her gaping thighs, inviting the sins of the world to lap at her womanly riches. She didn't have feelings. Women like her were void of any emotions; the only thing they cared about was taking it like a pro. 

            Candy Suxx was nothing more than an empty woman who made empty promises by pinching her tits and pretending to get off. She was the object of every man's desire and every woman's envy. 

            Candice Shrand was another matter however. Candice Shrand was the scared, little girl from the broken home who learned to use what she had to get what she wanted. She'd got her start in the business when she was young. Hell, she wasn't the youngest girl to go out and sell her body just to make sure there was food on her family's table, but unlike most of those dried up women, she'd made something of herself. She went from walking the streets of Vice City to being the star of porno flicks. 

            She still remembered how she got started in the business. Her deadbeat dad was away somewhere, who knew the fuck where. Her mother had guzzled the grocery money down her throat again. Her little brother and sister were starting to resemble skeletons with their too big eyes and small bodies. She knew they had to be hungry. She was hungry; she hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks. Something had to give; something had to change. 

            She'd heard some girls in her class talking about how much money they made letting some guys screw them. Candice was much prettier than most of them. Why couldn't she do the same thing? She could, and she would.

            Barely 15-years-old, walking down the street in her mama's high heels with little more on than your average beach dwellers, she walked along the strip looking for potential customers, trying to look sexy and mature like those women on the magazines. She swayed her hips and pouted her lips, winking suggestively as the men passed by. The makeup did nothing to hide the innocence and youth in her face; the high heels did nothing to cover her inexperience and fright.  

            She'd snag her first customer with ease. He was a portly man with sweat stains on the pit of his shirt, his blonde hair was starting to recede, and his beady, hawk-like eyes focused on her intently. She thought the man might eat her rather than fuck her. "No, no I don't wanna fuck you," he said, "I only want you to suck me off." The thought of that man's sweaty dick in her mouth was enough to make her gag, but she found herself following him to an alley anyway, dropping to her knees before him, that one eyed monster staring her in the face. 

            The only thing that made her really go through with it is the money; she needed the money. Disgusted with herself, she opened her mouth willingly, closing her eyes, clenching her fists and hitting her thighs. All the while, he wrapped his fingers in her hair, grunting like pig, forcing her to take more and more. And when he was done, he'd petted her on her head and told her what a "good girl" she was.  A piece of her died that night as she retched in the alley, unable to erase the taste from her lips.

            This was how she spent her nights – fucking or blowing some anonymous man. After a while, they all started looking the same, just one big blur of faces. She only remembered the face of one man. He'd been almost angelic looking with his crooked smile that betrayed malice. He didn't pet her and tell her how much of a good girl she'd been. Instead, he pushed her away from him repulsed and told her, "Good girls don't swallow." He told her she'd never amount to anything as long as she was everyone's cumrag. 

            Another piece of her died and pieces of her continue to pass away with each passing day until there was nothing left but a shell of a girl.  She didn't have to feel anymore; she just did what was becoming second nature. She even managed to find herself a pimp after a while. Well, maybe she didn't find him. Maybe, he found her. Her mother pretended not to know, or she probably just didn't care. 

            Her brother and sister were off at some east coast college now, and her mother was still a filthy drunk. She hadn't seen her father in years, and she liked to entertain the thought that he died, and she was still making her climb up the adult industry ladder. The only difference was Candice Shrand was no more. In her place stood the confident and ever sexual Candy Suxx.

            However, every now and again when no one was really looking, Candy could be found with a negated look in her eyes, her ghosts hunting her. But when it was time to smile prettily for the cameras, she pushed those ghosts aside and transformed herself into that ruse of a woman everyone claimed she was.

-fin


End file.
